


Rain

by Elemental1025



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental1025/pseuds/Elemental1025
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto ponders Torchwood without Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Live Journal September 30, 2007

Ianto leaned against the doorjamb of the Tourist Office as he gazed out over the Plass, for once not caring about the damp grime that would be clinging to his jacket sleeve when he resumed his post behind the counter.  

It was raining.  

Not unusual for Cardiff at any time of year, but today it seemed especially appropriate.  Jack had been gone a week.  Exactly a week to the day and in another hour, it would be to the moment.    

That moment when everything had changed.  

They were still here, however.  Torchwood was still here.  Feeling their way and putting out fires as best they could.  Because really, what else was there to do?  

But that didn’t stop Ianto’s heart from stuttering erratically as he saw a figure with a bloody great coat pulled over his head run across the Plass.  And it didn’t stop the sharp pang that followed as he watched the same man meet the mates who had been waiting for him, probably to go off to someplace warm for a pint on such a foul day.  

Reluctantly, Ianto stepped away from the door and closed it.  There were reports to be filed and supplies to be ordered and they wouldn’t file or order themselves.  Things needed go on whether Jack ever came back or not. 

Because in the end, all you really ever had to rely on was yourself and that was one thing that never changed. 

 


End file.
